The present inventive subject matter relates to an extremity surgical positioning device. In particular, a device or fixture that holds the limb of a patient stationary, so that medical procedures can be performed.
Traditionally surgery on the limb of a patient is accomplished by two individuals: the surgeon who is responsible for the actual operation on the limb and the assistant, who is responsible for holding the limb in the proper position while surgery occurs. To improve the job of the assistant, a number of devices are employed to help hold the limb in position. These devices vary, but typically consist of pads, straps, and various fixtures. For example, the Bryton Corporation (Indianapolis, Ind.) markets a number of products that aid in surgery. Also, Allen Medical Systems (Acton, Mass.), markets a variety of surgical positioning aids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,222 (Mar. 1, 1994) issued to Guhl discloses a non-invasive distraction system for ankle arthroscopy that utilizes a sling wrapped around the patient's ankle with an adjustable tension device that provides distraction of the leg and joints because the knee is cradled in a conventional urology leg holder and held relatively stationary. The device can be mounted on a standard operating table and utilizes the bent knee and the patient's weight to aid in the distraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,443 (Oct. 11, 2005) issued to Hay discloses a tibial distraction device that is essentially a triangular ramp that functions similarly to Guhl, but is not mounted directly to the operating table.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,273 (Dec. 10, 2002) issued to King et al. discloses a fluid filled “multi-joint arm-like” support with releasable and lockable limb sections for “holding, tools, instruments and the like.”
Although these methods and devices have their uses, they have their pitfalls because they are not very precise, are prone to slippage, and can be difficult to adjust.
In general there is a need for an extremity surgical positioning device that provides:                Better access to surgical sites of the upper and lower extremities        Distraction of fractures and/or joints        Compression of fractures post re-alignment        Ability to rotate the distal aspect of the limb during distraction or compression.        Reduce the need for external fixation traction        Better access of intra-operative radiography        Un-obstructed x-ray view of bones through radio-lucent material.        
It is therefore an object of the present inventive subject matter to provide an extremity surgical positioning device that is easily adjusted, capable of distraction, precise, easily mounted and dismounted to the operating table and slip resistant.